Two-dimensional (2D) video messenger applications, such as Yahoo® Messenger, Google Talk®, and Skype®, provide interconnection capabilities for communication between networked computing devices. These 2D video messenger applications provide for 2D video communication between the networked computing devices by use of a single video camera, such as a webcam, associated with each of the networked computing devices.